


Принимать до полного исцеления

by TreggiDi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:41:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23650990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TreggiDi/pseuds/TreggiDi
Summary: По случайно услышанной заявке — Гарри диджей, а Северус оперный певец.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Kudos: 59





	Принимать до полного исцеления

1.  
Альбус всегда говорил: если что-то и лечит на этом свете, то не дрянные микстуры, а только любовь. Вероятно, у него был богатый опыт принятия того и другого, но, в конечном итоге, болезнь прикончила его.

И все равно, даже на жестких больничных простынях, Альбус все твердил о великой силе любви. Слова врезались в память, черт его знает почему, Северус не был сентиментальным. Но вспомнил старика, когда Люпин заикнулся, мол, хорошо бы ему развеяться, выйти в свет.

«Найду мальчика на ночь», — решил Северус. Если не поможет, то хоть отвлечет ненадолго.

Он не выходил в свет сколько? Четыре месяца? С тех пор как выписали. В больнице продержали нестерпимо долго, и, пока лежал, Северус только и думал о том, как его отпустят на волю. Как сладко будет пахнуть воздух, как ярко будет светить солнце, и все дела. А потом велел Люпину забрать его и от крыльца госпиталя доставить к парадной двери особняка, с тех пор почти не показывался на улицу, «чах и сох», как едко сам объяснял всем, назойливо интересующимся, как дела. Четыре месяца черной меланхолии, ярости и жалости к себе. Довольно, он должен был выйти. Ему хотелось потрахаться, в конце концов.

В клубе было душно, воздух казался мокрым и окисленным, гремела музыка. Стоит ли говорить, что подобные места Северус ненавидел всем сердцем, всеми фибрами и каждой клеточкой тела. Он сразу пошел к стойке. Бармен сам выбрал напиток, окинув Северуса коротким бесстрастным взглядом. Сообразил ему виски. Спасибо, что не «Голубые багамы» в треугольном бокале с сахаром по краям. Северус мигом выхлебал первую порцию и велел повторить.

Потом, со стаканом в руке, он обошел зал. Людей было много, даже слишком — нельзя было занять пространство так, чтобы тебя кто-нибудь не касался и не задевал в прыжке. Танцевали, как водится в подобных местах, либо безумными скачками и подергиваниями, либо с элементами стриптиза и секс-пантомимы. Не все, конечно, — у бара сидели рядком мужчины в костюмах или просто в рубашках с развязанным галстуком, цедили что-нибудь дорогое и сканировали внимательным взглядом зал, все из категории «постарше». Богатые и похотливые «папочки» в поисках смазливого мальчика.

С отвращением Северус причислил себя к ним. Но к бару не пошел, вместо этого прислонился к стенке неподалеку от диджейского пульта. По каким-то странным законам физики звук рядом с его источником не вибрировал так оглушительно, и музыка казалась почти сносной. Северус крутил стакан и с кислой миной глядел на танцующих. Он допил третью порцию. Еще одна, и придется отправляться домой в одиночестве. За столько времени он до сих пор даже улыбки мимолетной ни от кого не добился. Возможно, дело было в его одежде — черная водолазка с высоким воротом отлично прятала горло и шрамы, но казалась довольно неуместной в клубе. К тому же была адова жара. Северус ощущал капли пота, текущие по спине. Здесь все активно потели, но обычно тому было оправдание в виде танцев. И он, понятно, был недостаточно привлекателен, чтобы изображать загадочного «черного человека». Но обычно ему каким-то чудом удавалось хоть кого-нибудь подцепить, приложив немного усилий. Порочно ухмыльнуться, поднять бровь, коснуться руки ненароком, угостить выпивкой, пошутить этак язвительно — умным мальчикам это нравится, а глупые смеются на автопилоте. И, главное, поймать взглядом, пристальным, обещающим — Северус приберегал это напоследок, мощное оружие, которое обычно завершало весь утомительный процесс соблазнения.

Но здесь даже смотреть было не на кого. Никто ему не нравился. Все эти скачущие мартышки, все эти идиоты. И Северус никому не нравился тоже, не нравился самому себе — в нем что-то окончательно сломалось за эти четыре месяца, он был пропащий человек, и люди, очевидно, каким-то образом это чувствовали.

Одним глотком прикончив свой напиток, Северус решил отправляться домой. Он поискал взглядом, где можно было бы оставить стакан, и внезапно, подняв глаза к возвышению, где громоздился музыкальный пульт, увидел диджея.

В пульсирующем синем свете юноша был похож на птицу. Его лицо, худое и остроугольное, казалось одухотворенным, словно у проповедника во время воскресной молитвы. Волосы торчком, смоляные вихры и густые черные брови. Руки лежали на пульте, близко к микшерам и кнопкам, напряженные, как готовые развернуться крылья. И глаза. Его глаза.

Зал осветился алым, вспыхнула бледная кожа, будто объятая пламенем, вспыхнули волосы, сам воздух раскалился докрасна, и только глаза оставались темно-зелеными, яркими, защищенными от любых свето-метаморфоз. Мальчик склонился над пультом, распластался над ним, добавляя каких-то эффектов, терзая музыку, вспарывая ее и сплавляя во что-то новое, а Северус не мог отвести взгляд. «Посмотри на меня, — велел он мысленно. — Посмотри. На. Меня».

И это сработало.

2.  
Они вышли на парковку. Музыка все еще гремела в ушах, растекалась по венам внутри. Гарри нервно прищелкивал пальцами в такт шагам. Он уходил из клуба одним из последних, с рассветом, когда бар закрывался. Он, официанты, парочка вышибал и бармен. Обычно кто-нибудь подкидывал Гарри до кампуса. Но иногда приходилось тащиться на автобусную остановку. Гарри никогда не уходил с кем-нибудь из посетителей клуба. Обычно ни у кого не хватало терпения или трезвости дотянуть до закрытия. Никто не ждал его на парковке, в рассеянном рассветном свете, прислонившись к капоту.

До этих пор.

Гарри замедлил шаги. Ухмыльнулся во все лицо, стараясь не выглядеть таким заинтересованным. Когда Гарри по-настоящему западал на кого-нибудь, он со стороны казался умственно неполноценным. Однажды хотел пригласить парня на свидание, но попытался сделать это с полным ртом содовой. Потом кашлял еще пять минут, вода полилась из носа, ну разве не красавчик?

А этот тип ему нравился. И сильно. Обычно Гарри старался держаться от таких подальше — Капитан Разбиватель Сердец, это было буквально написано на лбу у мужчины, но Гарри просто не мог сопротивляться. Его член напрягся, когда Гарри только заметил этого человека в толпе, ощутил на себе его внимательный взгляд. Всю ночь мистер был где-то неподалеку, наблюдал за Гарри, за его работой. Одет он был странно, и Гарри бы даже решил, что это какой-нибудь музыкальный агент или продюсер, но ни у одного агента не будет такого голодного, зовущего взгляда, верно ведь? Нет, тут не бизнес, а что-то личное. Очень, очень личное. У Гарри в горле пересыхало от одной мысли. И когда мужчина внезапно исчез из поля зрения, Гарри ощутил огромное разочарование, странную пустоту в животе. А теперь он не собирался терять время.

Быстрыми шагами он пересек парковку и подошел к ждущему его мужчине. Тот оказался выше, чем казался издали. Пришлось приподняться на цыпочки, чтобы дотянуться до губ. Поцелуй вышел крепким, головокружительным. Мужчина обхватил его руками. Они прижались друг к другу, яростно целуясь, кусая друг друга и сталкиваясь языками. Когда стало совсем жарко, мужчина отстранил Гарри, надежно держа за плечи, и оглядел с ног до головы. Гарри замер, расставив ноги пошире, позволяя увидеть то, что случилось — его джинсы натянулись в паху. По губам мужчины скользнула довольная, опасная улыбка. Он протянул руку и сжал выпуклость на штанах, заставляя Гарри глухо вскрикнуть.

Потом они забрались в машину — и либо у мужчины был личный водитель, либо это был очень терпеливый таксист, потому что тот не сказал ни слова, никак не прокомментировал происходящее. А происходило вот что: они едва не занялись этим на заднем сидении. В какой-то момент у Гарри совсем съехала крыша от того, насколько все было горячо и ярко, будто в фантазиях. Он сполз на пол между сиденьями и вжался лицом в темные брюки, между широко раздвинутых ног мужчины. Сделал глубокий вдох, стиснув его острые колени, прошелся губами по шероховатой дорогой ткани. Был готов прямо там заглотить, а ведь даже не был пьян.

Машина остановилась, и они вывалились наружу. Мужчина протянул водителю купюру, а потом раздался чудовищный, хрипящий звук, сложившийся в слово «спасибо». Гарри с ужасом уставился на своего спутника. Это был его голос. Идеален для озвучки монстров из ужастиков.

Но долго об этом думать не пришлось: его схватили за руку и потащили к дому. Сразу стало понятно, парень из богатых: живет в элитном районе, владеет двухэтажным особняком. Ничего общего с комнатой в общежитии, а ведь у Гарри пределом мечтаний была квартира-студия где-нибудь на окраине Лондона. Такого он даже представить себе не мог.

Они целовались в темной прихожей, целовались, поднимаясь по лестнице... Мужчина с упорством быка тащил Гарри по длинному коридору, но они время от времени останавливались, врезаясь в стены, и где-то на этом этапе начали раздеваться. Будь они в кино, звучала бы динамичная музыка и камера бы показывала ковровую дорожку на полу, усеянную носками, как полевыми цветочками.

Очутившись в спальне, Гарри сразу прыгнул на кровать, и она была обалденно пружинистой. Он спал на такой, когда провел ночь в отеле, отправившись вместе с другими студентами на учебную конференцию в Европу. Там была еще прорезь для монетки, и кровать можно было заставить вибрировать. В ту ночь в отеле в кровати что-то заело, и она содрогалась всю ночь до утра, так что утром Гарри проснулся с ужасной морской болезнью.

Но эта кровать была неподвижна и устойчива. Очень кстати: мужчина явно был не из тех ленивцев, которые лежат и ждут, пока ты сам все сделаешь. Он опрокинул Гарри на спину и уселся на его бедра, стягивая водолазку. Штаны к тому времени он уже успел стянуть, как и трусы, и Гарри видел длинный крепкий член, который так и просился в руку. Гарри не стал себя сдерживать. Он поглаживал твердый ствол и водил пальцем по головке, пока его партнер судорожно пытался разоблачиться. Его голова застряла в узком вороте, худой бледный торс изогнулся, Гарри во все глаза смотрел на плоскую белую грудь без единого волоса, на два красных, торчащих соска. Он услышал, как мужчина бормочет ругательства. Яростный рывок, и вот, наконец, водолазка отброшена в сторону. Гарри засмеялся бы, глядя, как длинные волосы, наэлектризовавшись, поднимаются в воздух, но рот его быстро оказался занят настойчивыми, жадными губами. Пока они целовались, Гарри продолжал двигать рукой, зажатой между их телами, пока не услышал сдавленный, низкий стон — еще один жуткий звук, пробирающий до мурашек. К такому голосу надо привыкнуть. Но все остальное было на высоте. Гарри нравилось, как страстно и резко движется партнер, как уверенно и четко он действует пальцами, подготавливая Гарри. Ничего общего с торопливым сексом в туалете или с неопытными бойфрендами, которые полны энтузиазма, но не знают, куда его применить.

И этот человек действительно знал, где надо потрогать, чтобы было хорошо.

Гарри бы устыдился своих криков и стонов, если бы в голове у него не разливался туман. Закинув ноги на плечи партнеру, Гарри выгибался, отчаянно пытаясь насадиться на член таким образом, чтобы стало еще лучше. Он был близок к краю, но никак не мог пересечь черту. Оргазм маячил где-то поблизости — дразнящее, щекочущее чувство, от которого Гарри не мог дышать.

— Пожалуйста!.. О-о, пожалуйста… — стонал он в темноте, цепляясь за плечи мужчины. — Я не могу… не могу… — Внезапно сильные руки подхватили его поясницу, направили, и с каждым следующим толчком чувство, похожее на вспышку электричества, было все ярче. Гарри потерял способность стонать, он вцепился себе в волосы, а потом сперма брызнула ему на живот, и снова, и снова, пока партнер продолжал двигаться в нем.

Постепенно наслаждение ослабло, побледнело, превратилось в сонную негу. Они лежали, обнявшись в темноте, тяжело дышали и слушали, как тикают часы где-то рядом. В какой-то момент Гарри сказал себе: «Надо идти», он зарекся оставаться до утра в незнакомом месте, к тому же ему требовался душ, задницу саднило, кожу на животе стянуло засохшей спермой, вид у него был, наверное, очень растраханный. «Надо идти», — сказал себе Гарри очень, очень твердо и тут же заснул.

Он открыл глаза через пару секунд — по крайней мере, ему так показалось. Но, судя по изменившимся звукам за окном, судя по рассеянному свету, проникающему даже сквозь опущенные занавески, наступило утро. Черт возьми! Если он снова опоздает на первую пару, его ждут большие неприятности. Гарри осторожно выбрался из-под одеяла. Его вчерашний любовник лежал рядом, на животе, стиснув обеими руками подушку, будто собрался за нее бороться. Волосы закрывали лицо. Может, и к лучшему, потому что прошлой ночью в искаженном свете клуба, а потом на темной парковке и в темном салоне машины, он показался человеком с очень нестандартной внешностью. Привлекательным, но для тех, кто любит экзотику. Гарри был обычным парнем, и встречался с самыми обычными людьми. Он вспомнил хрипящий, жуткий голос, от которого просто яйца скручивало.

Крадучись, как вор из мультиков, Гарри быстро принял душ, надел вчерашние шмотки, в коридоре отыскал свои носки и обувь. Он очень боялся кого-нибудь встретить в доме, вроде родственников незнакомца, его жены (всякое можно ожидать) или домработницы, но было очень тихо и, похоже, пусто. Такой огромный дом для одного-единственного человека, что за безумие.

Уже у входной двери Гарри бросил прощальный взгляд в сторону лестницы. Может, следовало оставить записку? «Спасибо за все» или «секс был отличным», как там гласит постельный этикет?

Он взглянул на часы. Черт, черт, черт! Выскользнув за дверь, Гарри опрометью бросился к автобусной остановке.

3.  
Северус нажал на звонок и прислонился к стенке. Он ждал, прислушиваясь к шуму за дверью. Наконец раздался топот. Дверь распахнулась, на пороге стоял Тедди, в домашней футболке и в больших наушниках. Инопланетянский ребенок — когда Северус видел его в последний раз, он был на две головы ниже и волосы его были не то зеленые, не то фиолетовые. Теперь они были чистого синего цвета, ультрамарин.

— Ничего себе, — сказал Тедди.

— Вижу, отец потрудился над твоими манерами, — кисло откликнулся Северус.

Люпин, как всегда, вел себя, словно домохозяйка из ток-шоу. Северус триста раз пожалел, что пришел, но оставаться дома этим вечером было отчего-то слишком уж тоскливо.

— Я подцепил кое-кого, — заметил Северус.

— Не желаю слышать. Поставь салат на стол. И разложи салфетки.

— Так-то ты обращаешься с гостями!..

— Только с самыми вредными. — Люпин снял фартук и повесил на гвоздь, сиротливо торчащий из стены. Кухня была тесная, не протолкнуться, а столовой в маленькой меблированной квартирке вовсе не было.

— Как вы здесь умещаетесь? — проворчал Северус, пытаясь поудобней устроиться на ярко-желтом стуле. Тедди сидел рядом, и его острые коленки то и дело задевали длинные ноги Северуса.

— Обычно мы едим перед телевизором, — ответил Тедди, оттянув дугу наушников от одного уха. — И смотрим всякие передачи про животных.

— Да, это здорово поднимает аппетит, — поддержал Люпин с ухмылкой. — Охота гиен, деление червей и спаривание каракатиц.

— Если спаривание каракатиц тебя не смущает, почему я не могу говорить о своем спаривании? — ворчливо уточнил Северус. Люпин закатил глаза.

— Мои поздравления. — Он снял чайник с огня и разлил кипяток по чашкам. Северус с ужасом понял, что ему предлагается заварить чайный пакетик. Словно они где-нибудь в Штатах.

— Не стоит завидовать, Люпин, — сказал он, принимаясь за ужин. — Если ты называешь себя «одиноким волком», это не значит, что все вокруг тоже должны страдать.

— А мне казалось, тебе нравится страдать! — Люпин проследил за тем, чтобы Тедди наполнил тарелку салатом. — Ладно, извини. Так что, ты влюблен?

— Не говори глупостей.

После ужина настало время десерта. Северус откинулся на спинку стула. Сливки, сахар, всякие крохотные печеньица… Северус слишком давно не ел домашней пищи. Он не привык тратить на это время — в последние месяцы заказывал ужин на дом, а до посещал рестораны. Еда давно утратила для него вкус, иногда ему казалось, что он продолжает есть просто по инерции, чтобы не умереть.

Здесь все было иначе. Теплая кухня, уютный желтый свет, дружеская болтовня. Так оно и должно быть, когда у тебя есть друзья? Северус старался держаться в стороне от подобного рода вещей. Люпин упрямо считал их друзьями, но Северус мог назвать его в лучшем случае приятелем. Чаще всего он называл Люпина своим агентом, но теперь эта должность потеряла смысл.

— Ты получил проценты за последние выступления? — спросил он, и тут же смутился собственного деловитого тона. Но Люпин жил бедно. Да, конечно, огромные суммы ежегодно уходили на лечение для мальчика. Болезнь Тедди оставалась для Северуса какой-то смутной историей: Люпин не любил рассказывать, а Северусу не хотелось вдаваться в подробности. Чужие беды его не заботили, так же, как его беда должна была касаться только его самого. Поэтому он никак не мог взять в толк, отчего Люпин таскается к нему в больницу со своими паршивыми шоколадками, которые Северусу даже и есть-то не разрешалось.

А теперь он только хотел удостовериться, что его агент не прозябает в нищете и получил все, что ему причиталось.

— Если ты все еще не получил проценты, я могу выписать чек прямо сейчас, — сказал Северус хмуро, вытащив черный маленький блокнот.

Ремус наблюдал за ним, подперев щеку кулаком.

— Ты ведь понимаешь, что я не для того тебя приглашал? — спросил он, когда Северус наставил карандаш на блокнотный лист и вопросительно поднял брови. — Мне не нужно от тебя никаких денег, Северус, не будь нелепым.

— Деловые отношения именно этим и характеризуются — люди оказывают друг другу услуги в обмен на материальные компенсации, — сухо произнес Северус.

Люпин положил ему большой кусок пирога на тарелку, плюхнул прямо под нос и воткнул в него вилку с погнутой ручкой.

— Ну, сегодня ты здесь, чтобы рассказывать о своих соитиях, так давай этим и ограничимся.

Ремус Люпин был редкостным болваном, Северус всегда это знал, и теперь в лишний раз убедился. Прощаясь, он пригрозил, что заглянет еще.

— Уж будь добр, — улыбнулся себе в усы Люпин, провожая его до порога. — Тебе здесь всегда рады.

С чего бы вдруг? Северус не имел ни малейшего понятия.

4.  
Гарри сидел на ступеньках крыльца. Он не ожидал, что придет, а никого не будет — будто бы этот мужчина, с которым они провели ночь, прилагался к дому, как старый призрак на чердаке. Гарри как-то в голову не пришло, что он зря потратит время и деньги на автобус.

Но он был довольно упрямым, поэтому ждал. На улице было холодно, и Гарри крутил сигарету в руке, щелкал зажигалкой, но еще держался на грани соблазна. Он бросал в какой? В пятый, в четвертый раз? На этот раз в нем было много решимости.

Дорогая машина притормозила у тротуара. Гарри радостно поднял голову. Он наблюдал, как мужчина приближается к нему, высокий, в темном кашемировом пальто, замотанный шарфом так старательно, словно была уже зима. Мужчина остановился рядом с ним, нависая над ним, как каменная башня.

— Ты сидишь на моем крыльце, — проскрипел он. Гарри ухмыльнулся. — Почему ты сидишь на моем крыльце?

— Потому что у меня нет ключей? — ангельским голосом предположил Гарри, округляя глаза. Ему нравилось подшучивать над партнерами таким образом. Он прекрасно знал, как люди вроде этого типа боятся, что отношения станут чем-то серьезным, и готовы на все, лишь бы этого не допустить. Мужчина погрузился в глубокое, мертвое молчание, и Гарри стало не по себе. — Эй, расслабься. Я просто заглянул проведать тебя.

— Звучит неубедительно.

— Потерял линзу?

— Купи новую.

— Забыл спросить, как тебя зовут. — Гарри щелкнул зажигалкой и поднес к огоньку сигарету. — Обычно я не сплю с незнакомцами. Что бы сказала моя тетя? Я должен хотя бы имя твое узнать.

Помедлив, мужчина опустился на ступеньки рядом. Он вытянул свои бесконечно длинные ноги, обтянутые черными строгими брюками, на ступени ниже.

— Северус Снейп, к вашим услугам.

— Гарри.

Они посмотрели друг на друга. Гарри выпустил облачко дыма.

— Будешь? — Он протянул сигарету Северусу. Тот выгнул бровь, уставился на подношение. Ему потребовалось время, и Гарри уже начал терять терпение, а потом Северус аккуратно вынул сигарету из его пальцев своими, холодными и тонкими. «Наверное, хирург, — подумал Гарри, наблюдая за Северусом. — Пластический. Поэтому и домину такую оторвал». Но потом взглянул на профиль своего собеседника, на клюв, который был у него вместо носа, и отказался от этой мысли.

Северус закашлялся, подавившись дымом.

— Ты что, никогда не курил? — фыркнул Гарри, заработав короткий гневный взгляд. — Я не должен учить тебя плохому.

— Я сам способен кого угодно научить, — процедил Северус. Он смял сигарету о ступеньки. — Пахнет мерзко. Если ты собираешься целоваться со мной, лучше ее потушить.

— Так мы все-таки будем целоваться? — обрадовался Гарри. Северус ухмыльнулся, уставившись на него внимательным, жарким взглядом.

— Ну, мы же не зря знакомились.

5.  
«Возможно, Альбус был прав», — размышлял Северус, лежа в постели. Дело было, конечно, не в любви, а скорее в том, чтобы занять себя чем-то — кем-то. Прежде ему никогда не удавалось погрузиться в так называемые отношения и получать от этого какое-то удовольствие. На это банально не хватало времени — он все время был в разъездах, занят гастролями и репетициями, изнуряющим самосовершенствованием. Он был не из тех, кто, заслужив известность, купается в лучах славы и проводит дни в развлечениях. Возможно, ему и следовало бы — теперь он все потерял, теперь он никто, а ведь даже когда был кем-то, не смог извлечь из этого пользу для себя. Кроме денег. Деньги, конечно, были приятным бонусом.

«Интересно, — думал Северус, — в какой момент этот парень потребует денег?». Он не сомневался, что это случится, так или иначе. Гарри не походил на хастлера, о, нет, и Северус видел его за работой — он знал, что Гарри способен сам заработать себе на хлеб. Но Гарри был красивым и молодым парнем, а Северус — богатым и не слишком привлекательным, расклад тут очевиден. Северус в любом случае собирался отказать. Дело было даже в гордости, он способен заплатить за секс, ведь это услуга, как и другие прочие, и она может быть оплачена. Но Северус не выносил, когда им манипулируют и водят за нос, так что если Гарри собирается прикинуться влюбленным, а потом изобразить красотку в беде, его ждет жестокое разочарование. К тому же, финансы Северуса стремительно таяли, и содержать молодого альфонса-любовника ему теперь было просто не по карману.

— Что? — спросил Гарри. Он вышел из душа и вытирался большим темно-зеленым полотенцем, промокал влажные волосы, подняв руки. Стоя посреди комнаты, словно нарочно выставляя себя напоказ — и там было на что полюбоваться, его тело, гибкое, сухое, с широкими плечами и узкими бедрами, напоминало изысканную скульптуру. Композиция «юный диджей после бурного секса». — Что?.. — повторил Гарри, улыбаясь.

— Что? — откликнулся в тон ему Северус, закинув руки за голову, вытягиваясь в постели.

— Ты так смотришь на меня!

— Размышляю, можно ли надергать волос из твоей груди и связать носки.

Гарри смущенно рассмеялся, прикрывшись полотенцем.

— Ты просто ужасен, ты знаешь это? — спросил он, наклоняясь за своими трусами.

— Где-то слышал, — пробормотал Северус, прищурившись, и сквозь ресницы наблюдая за изгибами. — Хм-м. Гарри, да? Так тебя зовут?

— Запомнить не так уж и сложно.

— Почему бы тебе не вернуться в постель, Гарри?

— Что, опять? — Гарри остановился, задрав одну ногу, чтобы натянуть носок. Он бросил взгляд на кровать, на Северуса, а потом с сожалением покачал головой. — Нет, я должен идти. Клуб откроется через полтора часа, а мне надо еще настроить технику. Ты… мог бы пойти со мной, — неуверенно предложил он. Северус закатил глаза.

— Полтора часа! К чему такая пунктуальность? У тебя еще пропасть времени.

— Я не могу опаздывать.

— Ты не опоздаешь. — Северус выскользнул из постели, подкрался к Гарри, пока тот бестолково топтался посреди комнаты в одном носке. Выглядел мальчик просто очаровательно, и это сомневающееся выражение на лице — будто он разрывается между долгом и желанием. Северус решил помочь ему сделать выбор. Опустившись на колени, он обхватил ладонями бедра Гарри и легко поцеловал его расслабленный член. Обвел языком яички, захватил губами головку, нежно касаясь ее языком, и почувствовал, как она увлажняется, как напрягается ствол. Гарри задрожал в его руках.

Выпустив головку изо рта и подняв глаза, глядя снизу вверх, Северус пообещал:

— Я вызову тебе такси, самое скоростное.

Но Гарри уже не нуждался в дополнительных уговорах.

6.  
— Так ты встречаешься с кем-то вроде знаменитости? — спросил Рон. Гарри увлеченно прокручивал поисковую страничку. Он бы нашел Северуса на MySpace или в твиттере, если бы тот не был слишком стар для подобных вещей. Но гугл выдал целую дискографию, это помимо желтых статеек со сплетнями, которые представляли отдельный интерес.

— Думаю, он знаменит в узких кругах, — заметил Гарри, ожидая, пока загрузится видеозапись. — Лично я его в лицо не узнал.

— Еще бы, — фыркнул Рон. Растянувшись на кровати Гарри в комнатке общежития, он листал конспект, который одолжил у подруги. Гарри забрался с ногами на стул перед компьютером и нервно шевелил пальцами на ногах, пока не появилась картинка. — Похоже, в этом зале человек сто. Или тысяча. Или больше… Интересно, а сколько билеты стоили?

— Нам и не снилось, — буркнул Гарри, щелкая мышкой. Северус стоял на сцене, невозмутимо глядя на аплодирующих людей. Затем наступила тишина, свет притушили, один только широкий луч падал на высокую фигуру посреди сцены. Камера показала дирижера, заиграл оркестр, и после проигрыша Северус запел.

Это был совсем не тот голос, который слышал Гарри.

— Так как тебе удалось подцепить оперного певца? — заржал Рон за спиной у Гарри.

— Это он меня подцепил. Тш-ш, заткнись, я слушаю.

Конечно, Гарри без труда нашел статьи о Нападении. Они противоречили друг другу, но в общем и целом сходились в одном: какой-то чокнутый фанат подкараулил Северуса после выступления, набросился на него и перерезал ему горло. Жизнь спасти удалось, а вот голос — нет, и с карьерой было покончено раз и навсегда.

Гарри видел шрамы. Разумеется, он видел их уже много раз. Не в первую ночь — тогда было слишком темно, а они торопились, и утром Гарри ускользнул слишком быстро, чтобы разглядеть любовника как следует. Нет, после, в следующий раз, Гарри заметил их. Их нельзя было не заметить. Темные толстые полосы на шее, все еще хранящие следы от швов. Северус стыдился их, иначе не носил бы все время одежду с высоким воротом, поэтому Гарри не стал ничего спрашивать. Но если бы даже и спросил, вряд ли бы получил честный ответ. За тот месяц, что они… встречались? Трахались? Встречались, чтобы потрахаться? В общем, они особо не разговаривали по душам.

Так что Гарри решил сам раздобыть всю информацию о своем бойфренде. Он и без того держался достаточно долго! Ну, в основном потому, что мотался между работой, учебой и домом Северуса, и не находил времени для исследований.

— И сколько раз ты собираешься это прослушивать? — уточнил Рон, закинув ноги на подушку Гарри.

— Пока это не станет выглядеть жутко, — пробормотал Гарри, поправив очки на носу и пододвигаясь ближе к экрану.

— Это уже выглядит довольно жутко, приятель. — Рон надел наушники, чтобы заглушить пение. Никто из них не был фанатом оперы, вот уж точно.

Но Гарри, похоже, готовился стать фанатом Северуса.

7.  
Гарри звонил и звонил, пока дверь наконец не распахнулась. Северус, в домашнем халате, так хмуро уставился на Гарри, словно не собирался пускать его внутрь.

— Сейчас полдень. Разве ты не должен быть на учебе? — спросил он. Гарри протиснулся мимо, придержав рюкзак на плече.

— Вообще-то нет, а у тебя тут любовница?

— Я занят, ты не вовремя. — Северус прошел за ним в гостиную, где на журнальном столике громоздился ноутбук. — Отправляйся в спальню и жди меня там, — прошипел он, грубо подтолкнув Гарри в спину. Одним глазом Гарри успел заметить белокурую голову, занимающую весь экран — собеседник по ту сторону видеочата с кислой миной разглядывал гостиную Северуса.

Работа? Гарри был уверен, что скучающие миллиардеры не работают. Рухнув на мягкую кровать, Гарри вытряхнул из сумки конспекты. Спустя полчаса Северус появился на пороге спальни.

— Как я уже сказал, ты не вовремя, — заявил он недружелюбным тоном. Гарри перелистнул страничку, послюнявив палец.

— Я не собираюсь тебя отвлекать, чем бы там ни был занят. У меня и у самого куча домашней работы.

Северус скрестил руки на груди.

— Ты ведь не читать сюда пришел.

— Вообще-то как раз за этим, — ухмыльнулся Гарри. Он перелистнул еще одну страницу, проглядывая аккуратные чужие записи. Северус недоверчиво оглядел раскиданные по кровати учебники. — Знаю, выглядит непривычно, но я все-таки студент и дорожу своей стипендией. Если я не закрою все долги перед сессией, меня ждут большие неприятности.

— Почему бы тебе, в таком случае, не отправиться к себе и не заняться зубрежкой?

Гарри поморщился.

— У Рона там девчонка. Меня вроде как выставили.

— Существуют библиотеки, представь себе.

— Я потерял пару книг в прошлом году, и теперь местная ведьма Пинс постоянно меня терроризирует, — пожаловался Гарри. Он почти утыкался носом в тетрадку. Пожалуй, стоило взять очки, но он не был готов показаться в них Северусу. Линзы были дорогим удовольствием, но хорошие очки вообще стоили несусветных денег, так что Гарри привык обходиться старыми, погнутыми, с круглой оправой, в которых походил на сиротку-скрипача.

— Ты не можешь приходить сюда, когда вздумается, — заявил Северус спустя пару секунд, когда понял, что Гарри так и собирается лежать в тишине и читать. — Я не приятель, у которого можно перекантоваться.

— Ну да, обычно мы только трахаемся, но я решил, вреда не будет. — Гарри отвлекся наконец от конспектов и взглянул на Северуса. Тот, упакованный в свой халат, выглядел довольно растерянным, но смешно хмурил брови и опирался о дверной косяк. — Эй, да в чем проблема?

— Тебе лучше уйти.

Супер. Гарри захлопнул тетрадку. Сел в кровати, сердито запихивая книги в рюкзак.

— Ты прав, как невежливо с моей стороны. В следующий раз просто пришли мне смс, чтобы я приехал и подставил зад, когда тебе потребуется, — не хочу случайно потревожить твой покой, ладно? Наслаждайся одиночеством в своем двухэтажном огромном особняке, мистер Задница.

— О, прекрати. — Северус закатил глаза. — Ты ведешь себя, как истеричная барышня.

— Только потому, что ты ведешь себя, как самовлюбленный мужлан, — отрезал Гарри, закидывая рюкзак на плечо. Книги, сложенные там как попало, острым углом впились ему прямо под ребра. Он двинул к двери, но Северус загородил проход.

— Хватит. Ты можешь остаться. Но при одном условии…

Гарри поднял голову, злясь из-за того, что приходится смотреть на этого чертового дылду снизу вверх.

— Что еще за условие? — рявкнул он.

— Я тебе не мистер Задница, — процедил Северус угрожающе. Пару секунд они свирепо таращились друг на друга, а потом Гарри ухмыльнулся, губы Северуса дрогнули, и в следующий момент все напряжение, что гудело в воздухе, куда-то испарилось. Гарри снова плюхнулся на кровать, сбив ногами подушки. Он погрузился в чтение, а Северус ушел в другую комнату. Это действительно приятно — когда у тебя есть возможность позаниматься в тишине, без того, чтобы кто-то вечно пихал тебя под локоть и включал разные нелепые треки, чтобы «разбавить тоску». Гарри любил Рона, но жить с ним в одной комнате было не всегда так уж здорово.

Спустя пару часов Гарри выдохся и решил, что может совершить вылазку и посмотреть, чем там занят Северус. К огромному удивлению Гарри, его потрясающий любовник, самовлюбленный мужлан и мистер Задница был на кухне, и занят он был ничем иным, как готовкой.

— Что это? — Гарри сунул нос под крышку кастрюли и тут же получил сердитый тычок в бок.

— Не мешайся под ногами. Если собрался надоедать мне, возьми доску и нашинкуй лук… кубиками, не полосками. Не толще трех дюймов. И по возможности ровно.

— Что это, колдовское зелье? — фыркнул Гарри, подкинув в ладони луковицу. — А мешать его можно только левой рукой и против часовой стрелки?

Северус закатил глаза.

— Кулинария — это тонкое искусство, но куда тебе понять. Могу предположить, твое любимое блюдо — картошка фри под толстым слоем кетчупа, из забегаловки на углу?

— Вообще-то, растворимый суп в чашке, такой, с сухариками. — Гарри ухмыльнулся. Он разрезал луковицу пополам и уставился на Северуса, медитирующего над кастрюлей. В густом потоке пара, под желтым кухонным абажуром, в надвигающихся сумерках Северус казался действительно каким-то шаманом. Он собрал волосы в небрежный хвост, чтобы не лезли в лицо, и теперь Гарри мог наблюдать его серьезный профиль. Северус мешал, пробовал, втягивал своим хищным носом аромат и задумчиво поднимал глаза к потолку, прежде чем выбрать с полки для специй ту или иную банку.

— Это уже слишком, знаешь! — заявил Гарри, облокотившись о стол. — Если ты еще и хорошо готовишь, это слишком. Ты супер-богат, хорош в постели, готовишь, может, массаж делаешь? Я начинаю думать, что здесь что-то не так.

Северус фыркнул презрительно, ничего не ответив, но по тому, как ссутулились его плечи и исказилось в короткой гримасе лицо, Гарри вдруг понял, что он смутился. Еле сдержавшись, чтобы не сделать какой-нибудь еще более откровенный комплимент, Гарри вернулся к луковице. Он нарезал ее, разумеется, вообще не так, как нужно.

И потом они сели за стол, две тарелки, два прибора, два бокала, которые Северус наполнил гранатовым соком (Гарри предпочитал что-нибудь попроще и не такое терпкое, но у богатых свои причуды). Они принялись за ужин в неловком молчании, тишину нарушал только скрежет приборов и звук, с которым они жевали. Наконец Северус нарушил тишину, отсалютовав бокалом:

— Ну, мы проводим время вместе, и мы оба при этом в штанах, что я предлагаю считать новой фазой в наших отношениях.

Гарри ухмыльнулся.

— Ну наконец-то, та самая фаза, где ты кормишь меня и помогаешь с учебой! Могу поспорить, ты что-нибудь смыслишь в дискретной математике, хм-м?

— Да я буквально ее изобрел! — всплеснул руками Северус. Они ухмыльнулись друг другу поверх стола.

— А это действительно очень вкусно. Я думал, всякие бланманже и рататуй выдумывают авторы кулинарных книг, чтобы угнетать простых людей, и приготовить что-то такое на самом деле невозможно… но ты, кажется, использовал здесь щепотку магии.

Северус невозмутимо пожал плечами.

— Тонкое искусство, помнишь?

После ужина Гарри снова вступил в неравный бой с дискретной математикой и сражался так долго, что Северус заснул рядом. Гарри погасил прикроватную лампочку, спихнул книги на пол и свернулся калачиком под боком у Северуса. Это не было похоже на все прошлые разы, когда они засыпали, изнуренные сексом, нагишом, потные, в сперме, и просыпались потом будто с похмелья, с ноющими мышцами и всклокоченными волосами. Нет, на этот раз Гарри переоделся в длинную рубашку, которую Северус выделил ему, и которая оказалась отличной пижамой. Он снял линзы на ночь, пожалел, что не додумался прихватить с собой зубную щетку, но справился, выдавив пасту на палец, скорчил себе рожу в зеркале, взъерошил волосы, пригладил волосы, забрался любопытным носом в шкафчик над раковиной (обнаружил там тонну разных таблеток, должно быть, для горла Северуса, но так же и початый пузырек с антидепрессантами). Он был сыт, спокоен, и уютно устроился в чужом доме, который больше не ощущался как чужой. В какой-то момент, размышляя обо всем этом, Гарри повернулся на другой бок, и за его спиной Северус захрапел.

«Может, это типа новой фазы отношений», — с ухмылкой подумал Гарри.

Правда, они слегка подпортили свой прогресс, когда среди ночи Северус принялся целовать спину Гарри, а потом они занялись сонным, плавным сексом под теплым одеялом.

8.  
Безусловно, музыка не ушла из его жизни. Северус начал слышать ее иначе: раньше это было в первую очередь работой, чем-то профессиональным. Так художник перестает слышать запах краски… Северус утратил остроту восприятия, перестал по-настоящему получать удовольствие, слушая классическую музыку по необходимости каждый день, изучая ее волокно, механику — подходя к творчеству досконально. Он всегда был ответственным и упорным учеником. Занимался академическим вокалом не потому, что это было его страстью и предназначением, и даже не потому, что у него был потрясающий, глубокий, бархатный голос. После травмы у него было время об этом подумать, и он с ужасом понял, что никогда не испытывал ни к чему страсти — ни к единой сфере жизни, ни к единому человеку или месту.

Он мог лишь представить, на что это похоже.

Эйлин Принс подавала надежды и была талантливой исполнительницей, о чем никогда не забывала. Она привела Северуса в академию сумрачным вечером. Особняк находился на отшибе и походил на замок из детских сказок — немного зловещий, невыразимо красивый. Ничего похожего на типовые развалюхи в тупике Прядильщиков. Шел дождь, и Северус был закутан в длинную шерстяную кофту. Ткань пропиталась влагой, кофта отяжелела на его плечах и вытянулась. Вода капала с его волос и с кончика носа, когда он насторожено замер в огромном, прохладном холле. Когда мать торопливо сбежала по широкой лестнице, с ней спустился и белобородый старик, Альбус Дамблдор, директор Академии искусств. Он протянул Северусу руку, и тот шагнул вперед, чтобы пожать узкую сухую ладонь. На том месте, где он стоял, осталась грязная лужица. Из носа потекло, грязные волосы облепляли его лицо, и Северус знал, что от него пахнет прелой мокрой шерстью. Он не подходил к этому месту, не имел ничего общего с оперой. Но директор Дамблдор смотрел на него так, будто уже заранее восхищался.

— Отчего бы тебе не подняться с нами? Я налью тебе чая. А потом послушаем, что ты умеешь, — сказал он вполголоса. Эйлин стояла рядом, молитвенно сложив ладони. «Пожалуйста, — говорил ее взгляд, — окажись на что-то годен».

Она скончалась, когда Северусу было семнадцать. В то время он уже обучался у дивы, которая преподавала лучше, чем пела. За невероятные объемы ее все прозвали Полной Дамой. Они проводили вместе не меньше трех часов ежедневно, и за это время Северус успел запомнить все немыслимые расцветки ее атласных платьев. Он выяснил, что его голос называется «драматический баритон», что у него амплуа благородного злодея, что он «звезд с неба не хватает, но имеет все шансы перейти из хористов в сольники». В день, когда он узнал о случившемся, его стошнило прямо на затертый старинный ковер. Мягкие руки придержали его за плечи, пока он содрогался, согнувшись пополам, а потом они же гладили его по спине, и лицо Северуса было зажато между двумя большими атласными грудями, и когда он отстранился, то увидел на блестящем платье влажное пятно. Северус стыдливо вытер нос и глаза, и потом безо всякой особой причины до судорог боялся снова увидеть это платье, но Полная Дама никогда больше его не надевала.

Выступая, Северус выбирал одну точку в зале и смотрел туда все время, пока пел. Он научился держать спину прямо и сохранять дыхание. Он не щурился от яркого света софитов и пел на итальянском языке так же чисто и хорошо, как разговаривал на родном. Запах пудры, жар театрального света, тысячи строк из арий, а главное — эта невидимая точка в переполненном зале; даже теперь это осталось в нем, как фантомные боли. Северус все еще выходил на сцену, буквально каждую ночь, во сне. Включая диск с концертом для фортепьяно, он невольно принимал позу, выдыхал, расслаблял связки, будто готовился петь. Он по привычке отказывал себе в слишком холодных и слишком горячих напитках, соблюдал строгую диету, заматывал горло шарфом. Теперь, впрочем, у шарфа была новая функция.

Музыка никуда не ушла из его жизни. Наоборот, обрела новое звучание, раскрылась, как букет вкуса в бокале вина, стала ценной. Будто нужно было потерять голос, чтобы обрести слух.

Иногда Северус ложился в огромное глубокое кресло, включив свою новомодную стереосистему на всю мощность. И когда воздух вибрировал от струнных, разбивался барабанными ударами, заполнялся мощным клавишным проигрышем, Северус закрывал глаза, сжимал одной рукой свою шею поверх шрама и представлял, так отчетливо и ясно, на что похожа истинная страсть. Он думал о том, как просто было бы посвятить себя кому-то безраздельно, стать одержимым, преданным, жертвенным, влюбиться в кого-то, вроде Гарри.

Как легко было бы совершить такую глупость.

9.  
Потом у них случился этот неловкий разговор. Одна из тех почти-ссор, когда Северус отчетливо ощущал некую грань раздражения, перейдя которую, он начнет кричать и брызгать слюной. Как всегда, Гарри полез, куда не следует.

Они лежали в постели и целовались в долгой, ленивой прелюдии, когда Северус почувствовал, как палец Гарри проскользнул ему между ягодиц. Он напрягся, и Гарри, видно, почувствовал это, потому что немедленно отступил и снова стал легонько поглаживать ягодицы Северуса, скользить ладонями по пояснице и бокам. Но через некоторое время Северус снова ощутил палец, легко давящий на его задний проход.

Северус прервал поцелуй и отстранил мальчишку.

— Нет, — сказал он, облизывая припухшие губы. — Даже не думай.

— Почему? — близоруко сощурился Гарри. Сегодня он не надел линзы, а пришел в очках, и те лежали на тумбочке.

— Либо ты снизу, либо выметайся.

Гарри отстранился еще сильнее, взъерошил волосы.

— Немного нечестно, не находишь? Я не против быть нижним, мне это приятно, но хотелось бы попробовать и по-другому. А разве тебе не хочется?

Северус приподнял брови.

— Не особо. Подставлять задницу не в моей натуре, Поттер.

Взгляд Гарри стал холодным.

— А, значит, это в моей. — Он сел в постели, наклонился, чтобы поднять с пола брошенное белье. Северус уставился на его спину.

— Ну, ты ведь сам признал, что тебе это нравится! — раздраженно заметил он, пока Поттер, сидя на краю постели и согнувшись пополам, шарил под кроватью в поисках носков. Обернувшись через плечо в таком скрюченном положении, он спросил:

— И почему мне за это должно быть стыдно?

Северус помедлил.

— Не должно.

— А звучит так, будто ты хочешь меня оскорбить.

— Поверь мне, Гарри, если бы хотел, ты бы заметил, — процедил Северус сквозь зубы и сделал глубокий вдох. — Прекрати. Хватит одеваться. Возвращайся ко мне под одеяло.

— Да, сэр, — издевательски фыркнул мальчишка. — Как прикажете, сэр.

— О, да ради…

— Хочешь сказать, ты ни разу не пробовал? Тебе ни разу не вставляли? — перебил его Гарри. Северус закатил глаза.

— Однажды.

— И это было так ужасно?

— Довольно плохо. — Северус поджал губы и скрестил руки на груди. Спустя пару секунд Гарри юркнул к нему под одеяло. Подложив кулак под щеку, он расположился на соседней подушке, испытующе глядя на Северуса. — Что? — гаркнул он, смущенный.

— Расскажи, как это было, — потребовал Гарри.

— Там нечего рассказывать. Много алкоголя. Мало смазки. Он был моим приятелем, и я не подозревал, что он гей, пока это не случилось. Я не подозревал и о собственной ориентации. Все это оказалось сплошной нелепостью, и на утро нам обоим было неприятно.

— Сколько тебе было?

— Я учился в средней школе, а он был выпускником. Дай подумать, — Северус сделал вид, что считает, хотя знал наверняка. — Около пятнадцати.

— Ты был девственником, — это не звучало, как вопрос, так что Северус не стал и отвечать. — И ты просто… согласился на это?

Северус крепче перекрестил руки, зажимая кисти под мышками.

— Я же сказал, там было много алкоголя. Я слабо соображал к тому времени, как мы очутились в спальне. В таком состоянии я не особенно разборчив.

У Гарри вдруг сделался этот взгляд. Несчастный взгляд сиротки. Глаза стали пронзительно-зелеными. Северус почувствовал неладное, и не зря. Гарри внезапно выпалил:

— Так ты хочешь сказать, тебя изнасиловали?

— Нет, я не хочу этого сказать, — следовало трижды подумать, прежде чем рассказывать что-то мальчишке. Да у него мозги набекрень. — Я же сказал: просто случайный сексуальный опыт. Неудачный. Такое бывает. — Он пытался говорить терпеливо и мягко, но с его чертовым голосом это было непосильной задачей. И Поттер все еще сверлил его взглядом, что становилось все тяжелее выносить.

— Если ты еще раз произнесешь слово «изнасилование», ты отправишься домой, немедленно, несмотря на все твои добрые побуждения, — стальным тоном подытожил Северус. Гарри сжал губы. «Не говори ничего», — мысленно взмолился Северус, сердито глядя на него. Они таращились друг на друга какое-то время, а потом Гарри придвинулся ближе, обвивая руками шею Северуса.

— Так-то лучше, — пробормотал тот. Он потянулся за поцелуем, но вместо этого Гарри стиснул его в объятьях, крепких и долгих. Гарри весь обернулся вокруг него, закинул ногу ему на бедро и накрыл ладонями лопатки. Северус попытался раздраженно вздохнуть, но вдруг обнаружил, что дыхание дается ему с трудом. Какое-то время он лежал неподвижно, пока не почувствовал вдруг жуткую усталость. Закрыв глаза, он уткнулся лбом Гарри в плечо и почувствовал, как напряжение покидает тело.

10.  
Гарри знал, что у него не все в порядке. Он был странным мальчиком, это ему твердили с детства, и вот оно что: он зацикливался. Была такая очевидная проблема, он зацикливался, терял голову, становился слегка одержимым. Нельзя сказать, что отношения, в которых один из партнеров слегка одержим, работают.

Он старался, что называется, сохранять спокойствие и пить чай. Не быть слишком уж навязчивым. Ему все было мало: любви, секса, болтовни. Приходилось внимательно следить за собой, чтобы не задушить Северуса своими щенячьими ласками. Чтобы не притаскиваться к нему слишком часто, чтобы не быть слишком уж покладистым, знаете. Сохранять характер, все дела. Он старался, он очень старался.

Иногда они не встречались неделями. Жили своей жизнью, у каждого из них была куча дел. Страшно представить, чем был занят Северус, но, похоже, занят он был прямо-таки убийственно. Гарри пытался учиться, пытался работать, не выглядеть влюбленным идиотом.

— Ты такой влюбленный идиот, — говорил Рон.

Гарри много дрочил. Не так много, как Рон, но предостаточно. Чтобы пустить энергию в нужное русло, он записывал миксы. Они получались тревожными, нервными, с нарастающим темпом, со множеством лупов — повторяющихся коротких фрагментов, фраз, вздохов. Гарри записал несколько десятичасовых сетов для клуба, на то время, когда он уйдет на каникулы. Босс сказал: «очень страстно». То, что нужно. Ночи, когда не нужно было идти в клуб, Гарри проводил в огромных наушниках, с закрытыми глазами, отбивая на коленке карандашом такт. Тетрадки загромоздили стол, учебники вываливались из-под одеяла, когда Гарри со стоном выбирался из постели промозглым утром, чтобы тащиться на учебу.

Еще Гарри гуглил. Очень удобно, когда твой любовник — медийная персона. О Северусе в сети нашлась просто тонна информации, чему верить — было неясно, но Гарри читал все подряд. И смотрел, и слушал. Много, много записей, где Северус — совсем юный мальчик со смешным перекошенным гримасой лицом, выходит на сцену, весь прямой, расставляет пошире ноги и поет, так, что просто мурашки по коже. И его фотографии в сценических костюмах из журналов и газет. Интервью, на которых он был самодовольным и невежливым. Аудиодорожки с аплодисментами после его партии, долгими, стихающими, как шум откатившейся волны. Столько всего. Гарри слушал голос Северуса в темноте, забравшись с ногами на стул, перед мерцающим белым экраном ноутбука, один в комнате. Чем дольше слушал, тем сильнее проникался. Классическая музыка не была ему близка, но от этих струнных перехватывало дыхание. От этого голоса шли мурашки по коже. Гарри нашел буквально каждое записанное выступление.

Потом начал их сводить. Это словно бы он разбил несколько прекрасных стеклянных блюд молотком, а потом из осколков начал бы собирать нечто совершенно безумное, но идеальное. Голос Северуса — таинственный, чужой голос, который Гарри никогда не слышал вживую и не мог связать с Северусом, отлично ложился на фон, который Гарри для него подобрал. Несколько эффектов — не слишком много, чтобы не переборщить — сделали звучание мистическим, опасным. Он будто угрожал и в то же время обещал что-то особенное. Гарри абсолютно погрузился в этот проект.

Так вышло, что он не спал больше суток. Замотался, заработался, потерялся во времени. После ночной смены в клубе едва стоял на ногах. Глаза слипались, линзы пересыхали каждые пару минут, в голове неприятно шумело после духоты и грохота клуба. Гарри проглотил таблетку от мигрени и прыгнул на автобус. Нужно было ехать в институт, но он направился к Северусу. Будто какой-то инстинкт тащил туда, где безопасней и лучше всего будет вырубиться на пару-тройку часов. Кровать у Северуса была что надо, огромная, мягкая, с дорогими простынями.

— Присядь, — велел Северус Гарри, указав на диван. — Я заварю чай.

— Кофе-е-е, — зевнул Гарри во весь рот, падая на диван и сворачиваясь калачиком.

— Верно, чувствуй себя как дома. Складывай ноги на мои диванные подушки, я вовсе не против.

Гарри снова зевнул, прикрываясь тыльной стороной ладони.

— Я не забывал у тебя очки в прошлый раз? Если я снова засну в линзах, мои глаза просто спекутся.

— Они валяются в ванной, где ты их и бросил. Разлей чай, я скоро закончу. — Северус скрылся в кабинете. Гарри пытался не заснуть, прислушивался к гудению на кухне, ожидая сигнала, когда вода в чайнике закипит.

Глаза закрылись сами собой, а проснулся Гарри от того как звякнули чашки, вынырнул из дремы, и сам не понял, долго ли проспал.

Северус принес поднос и сгрузил его на чайный столик перед диваном. Все как положено: молочник был там, сахарница, блюдца. Пятичасовое чаепитие. Гарри было слишком лень даже руку протянуть к своей чашке. Он снова закрыл глаза, чуть сдвинувшись, чтобы дать Северусу сесть. Спустя какое-то время, сквозь сон, почувствовал пальцы в своих волосах. Северус гладил его по голове, перебирая спутанные прядки. Это было классно, так классно, что Гарри во весь рот улыбнулся от удовольствия. С таким вот идиотским лицом и заснул.

Во сне он был там, в зале, и Северус стоял на сцене, с перекошенным лицом, и сипел, скрипел, пытался выкашлять хоть ноту, а потом вдруг запел, и все молчали, только Гарри хлопал, так сильно, что все ладони себе отбил.

11.  
В клубе этой ночью было слишком много народа. Северус едва протиснулся к подиуму, на котором стоял пульт диджея. Всюду толкались, кричали, смеялись люди. Кто-то заехал локтем ему под ребра, и Северус попытался отыскать в толпе мерзавца, чтобы отдавить ему ногу, но было уже поздно. Он плюнул на все и продолжил пробиваться к Гарри, отираясь о каждого паршивого потного мужчину на танцполе. Что ж, если это цена, Северусу приходилось ее платить.

За пультом было пусто. Музыка играла сама собой. Гарри стащили с подиума и увлекли в центр зала. Он с кем-то танцевал, запрокинув голову и глупо вытянув руки над собой. Его тощее, костлявое тело качалось на волнах рева, который исходил из огромных колонок. Его всклокоченные волосы влажно липли ко лбу, губы были приоткрыты, футболка задиралась от каждого движения, обнажая плоский живот. Кто-то обхватил его за бедра, кто-то сунул ему в руку стакан, и Гарри опрокинул в себя напиток, половину вылив себе на грудь. Увернулся от поцелуя, навалился на кого-то рядом, потеряв равновесие, рассмеялся, очутившись в объятьях. Распахнул свои ярко-зеленые глаза, будто услышал зов сквозь шум. Радостно открыл рот: «Северус!». Это можно было только угадать, в шуме все скрадывалось, каждое слово. Северус протянул руку, пытаясь выцепить мальчишку из толпы. Гарри схватился за него, как утопающий, повис, сдирая пиджак.

— Стой прямо, — прошипел сквозь зубы Северус. Ярость вскипела моментально, пьяная ухмылка Гарри только подхлестнула. Северус схватил Гарри за шкирку, волоча к выходу. Гарри обвил его шею руками, судорожно выдыхая в ухо. Они вывалились в тесный, прохладный коридор, где уже обжималась парочка. Музыка там была чуть тише, глухо долбили ударные. Гарри сполз по стене, хихикая.

— Меня сейчас стошнит! — радостно объявил он. Северус сжал переносицу пальцами. — Весело сегодня тут, да?

— Не то слово. — Северус глядел сверху вниз на мальчишку, который даже сидя умудрялся слегка шататься из стороны в сторону. — Каким образом ты собираешься работать в таком состоянии?

— Я в отп-пуске со вчера, — Гарри шумно вздохнул и схватился за штанину Северуса, пытаясь подняться с пола. — Мне пока ищут замену.

Северус подхватил его, резким движением ставя на ноги. Гарри снова навалился, обмяк, прижав голову к груди Северуса и щекоча его подбородок своими торчащими вихрами. От него пахло потом, алкоголем, дымом.

— Я теперь свободный человек. — Гарри двинулся в сторону выхода, и Северус пошел рядом, поддерживая его за локоть. — Меня хотят отчислить, ты знаешь?

— Ах, вот как. — Северус вытащил его на парковку, судорожно оглядываясь, нет ли поблизости машины с шашками. Иногда таксисты караулили в подобных местах, поджидая клиентов. Было бы весьма кстати. — И с какой стати тебя хотят отчислить?

— Ну, потому что я тупой. — Гарри снова рассмеялся, закрывая глаза. Он встал как вкопанный, и Северусу тоже пришлось остановиться. Гарри стоял посреди парковки, покачиваясь с закрытыми глазами, запрокинув голову, будто он все еще на танцполе, будто в ушах у него играет неслышимая музыка. Северус глядел на это пару секунд, словно завороженный, а затем схватил его за руку.

— Довольно, хватит. Мы едем домой.

— Ты хотел сказать — к тебе, — фыркнул Гарри.

— Именно это я и хотел сказать.

Гарри открыл глаза, вдруг прекратив раскачиваться туда-сюда.

— Что мне теперь делать? — спросил он глухо.

— Протрезветь? — предложил Северус. — Не выношу алкоголиков.

— Не выношу ворчунов, — огрызнулся Гарри, запуская руку в волосы. — И зануд. И…

— Не говори того, о чем пожалеешь, — спокойно предупредил Северус, обхватив Гарри за талию и потащив его через стоянку к выходу. Какая-то фигура двинулась им наперерез — незнакомец в темной куртке. Северус напрягся, ощутив, как тяжело заколотилось сердце. Он кинул быстрый взгляд — в руках у того ничего не было, но ведь никогда не заметишь, пока не будет слишком поздно? Незаметно для самого себя Северус выступил вперед, заслоняя Гарри, который уже едва стоял на ногах. Мужчина шел именно к ним, прибавив шаг, когда Северус думал было проскользнуть к выходу.

— Эй, — окликнул незнакомец, и его голос гулко разнесся по пустынной парковке. — Приятель!

Северус оскалил зубы, каркнув:

— Я тебе не приятель.

— Приятель, ты в порядке? — Мужчина скользнул холодным взглядом по Северусу и обратился к Гарри. — Вызвать тебе машину?

«Да он же решил, что я чертов похититель», — восхитился мысленно Северус, уставившись на бдительного незнакомца. «Извращенец, насильник, подсыпал парнишке что-то в коктейль и волочу в свое логово». Как еще это может выглядеть? К счастью, у Гарри хватило сил выдавить из себя пару фраз, чтобы спровадить помощника.

Только когда мужчина ушел, Северус поймал себя на том, что вспотел, будто мышь. Горло сжалось так сильно, что он едва мог дышать. Что за глупые реакции? Гарри взял его за плечо, поднимая голову и заглядывая в глаза. Взгляд был мутным, но до неприятного пристальным. Потом этот наглец вдруг рассмеялся.

— Ничего не бойся, я тебя защищу, всегда, честно.

— Ты бы на ногах сначала устоял, герой, — пробормотал Северус. Он не боялся. Не настолько, чтобы это было очевидно даже пьяному идиоту. — Если тебя стошнит в такси, между нами все будет кончено.

Они поплелись дальше по темной улице, держась друг за друга.

12.  
Первые две недели у Дурслей походили на затянувшееся похмелье. Гарри подозревал, что не только он разучился обращаться со своими милыми родственничками — тут была сложная система уловок и смирения — но и Дурсли порядком отвыкли от того, что чокнутый мальчик живет в их чулане. Гарри убеждал себя, что это все временно. Любые неприятности можно пережить, когда есть обратный отсчет. Можно было бы чертить палочки на стене в его крохотной, тесной каморке. Чертить и перечеркивать. Можно было бы внушить себе, что это все даже забавно. Когда-нибудь он расскажет про это в своих мемуарах — Северус часто использовал эту фразу, и Гарри стал мыслить подобным образом. Он напишет, что его держали в чулане, будто жертву киднэппинга. Что над головой у него была изнанка лестницы, ступени под резким углом, с которых сыпалась труха и мертвые паучки, когда Дадли с грохотом спускался со второго этажа. Что Вернон Дурсль каждое утро называл его нахлебником, лупоглазым дурнем, ненормальным, а Петунья Дурсль предпочитала делать вид, будто Гарри на свете не существует.

Он завалил экзамены, не сумел закончить к сроку научную работу, пропустил слишком много занятий, пропадая в клубе либо у Северуса. Разве не ирония? Работал без отдыха, чтобы накопить на съемную комнату, где мог бы провести лето, пока общежитие будет закрыто. А в результате потерял стипендию и едва не вылетел из института, и теперь все деньги его ушли на то, чтобы оплатить обучение в следующем семестре.

Вот почему Гарри темной ночью с фонариком читал в постели учебник, даже если глаза слипались. Течение жизни в Литлл-Уингинге было медленным и сонным, так что Гарри постоянно клевал носом. Кругом были степенные соседи, которые знали друг о друге абсолютно все. Даже если бы Дадли не пытался отравить Гарри жизнь, само это место прекрасно справилось бы с задачей. Гарри буквально мутило от мысли, что придется проторчать здесь до начала учебы.

— Ты должен быть благодарен, что мы вообще тебя приняли обратно, мальчишка! — не уставал напоминать дядя Вернон. Два года назад, получив письмо о зачислении, Гарри буквально сбежал из дома, громко хлопнув дверью. Он поклялся, что никогда не вернется в этот гадюшник — и что же теперь? О, он должен был быть чертовски благодарен. Вернон конфисковал у него телефон и плеер (в моем доме ты будешь жить по моим правилам, мальчишка, и если я говорю тебе сосредоточиться на работе по дому, будь добр слушаться), и это было к лучшему, потому что Гарри не собирался писать жалобные смски Северусу. Проще было сдержаться, лишившись всякой возможности это делать.

Гарри придерживался следующей философии: он заслужил все, что с ним случилось. Это относилось к плохим и к хорошим событиям в его жизни, но чаще к плохим. «Ты не способен даже год протянуть без нашей помощи», — звучал в голове у Гарри раздраженный рык Вернона Дурсля. Если уж надо было оказаться таким идиотом, чтобы завалить экзамены и профукать единственный шанс провести лето в городе, то наказание должно быть ужасным. Идиотизм — преступление. Это уже в его голове звучало с интонациями Северуса.

Они расстались не очень здорово. Гарри чувствовал, что Северус на него за что-то злится, а за что, понять не мог. Северус был раздраженным, молчаливым и вообще отказался участвовать в «сентиментальной сцене прощания», как он выразился, так что Гарри отправился на вокзал в одиночку, а Снейпа чмокнул в щеку на прощание в сумрачной прихожей. Вот и все.

Лето тянулось бесконечно долго. Гарри отложил грабли, которыми сгребал высохшую от жары траву, и поправил перемотанные изолентой очки. За какие-то пару недель он превратился в того, кем надеялся никогда больше не быть — в доходягу с плохим зрением, тощего фрика, в слишком большой футболке. Эта, по чести сказать, никогда не принадлежала Дадли. Гарри купил ее на барахолке в Лондоне из-за принта: картинка с альбома Foals.

Изнемогая от жары, Гарри потащился к обочине дороги. Насторожено огляделся, вытащил из заднего кармана смятую сигарету и зажигалку. Вернону плевать было на здоровье племянника, но он ясно дал понять, что курить запрещено. Не стоит подавать Дадличке плохой пример. Гарри с наслаждением затянулся. Он сидел возле почтового ящика, только руку протянуть. Вытащив стопку счетов и свернутую в трубку газету, Гарри принялся сортировать корреспонденцию. Он собирался проглядеть спортивный раздел прежде, чем газета попадет в дом, но тут заметил узкий белый конверт, на котором было написано его имя. «Гарри Поттеру». С колотящимся сердцем Гарри взглянул на обратный адрес.

Северус написал ему письмо. Бумажное, будто они любовники из романа. Гарри оставил Северусу обратный адрес на всякий случай, но он никак не ожидал чего-то подобного. Осыпая себя пеплом с тлеющей сигареты, Гарри принялся аккуратно вскрывать конверт. Он не хотел рвать его слишком сильно, будто бы собирался перевязать ленточкой и хранить, как влюбленная школьница. И слишком поздно заметил тень, упавшую на дорогу перед ним.

— Папа сказал тебе, чтоб ты не курил, — раздался голос над его головой. Гарри поднялся на ноги и развернулся, напряженный, предчувствуя неприятности. Так и есть: Дадли был со своими дружками, а это никогда не кончалось хорошо. Увидев в руках у Гарри конверт, Дадли сощурил поросячьи глазки.

— Вскрываешь наши письма?! — рявкнул он совершенно по-верноновски. Гарри отпрыгнул прежде, чем Дадли успел сцапать конверт.

— Это пришло для меня, — возразил он твердо. Дадли скорчил гримасу.

— Кто станет тебе писать, придурок? Или это любовное письмо? А, мелкий? Это любовное письмо от твоего бойфренда?

Гарри замешкался от того, что Дадли неожиданно угадал. Любовное или нет, письмо было от бойфренда, и хоть секунду назад Гарри сжимал его в руках, теперь оно оказалось у Дадли. Тот быстро, неаккуратно вскрыл конверт.

— Отдай! — Гарри кинулся на брата, но тут же получил сильный толчок в грудь от одного из его приятелей. Мальчишки сгрудились вокруг Дадли, заглядывая через его плечо.

— Что там? Читай, — азартно велел один из них. Другой, выпятив подбородок, зыркнул на Гарри угрожающе: не думай даже приближаться. Дадли поднял светлые пушистые брови и громко зачитал:

— «Гарри, если это твой способ держать меня в напряжении, то тебе отлично удалось», — он фыркнул, а один из его друзей мерзко загоготал:

— В напряже-е-ении!

— «Я понятия не имею, что значит этот бойкот», — продолжил читать Дадли с выражением, самодовольно поглядывая на Гарри после каждой строчки, — «но надеюсь, что ты мне доступно пояснишь».

И этого было достаточно. Гарри прыгнул на Дадли, получил по носу, а потом впервые ударил в ответ — и ударил сильно. Будь это героический фильм, он был в одиночку раскидал всех амбалов-дружков, а напоследок зашвырнул Дадли носом в землю, придавил бы его тушу ногой и победно вырвал бы письмо из ослабших пальцев. Но вместо этого на земле оказался он сам. В какой-то момент он вдруг открыл глаза, испугавшись, что очки слетели с носа, и увидел прямо перед собой улитку, медленно ползущую по границе газона. За ней тянулся слизневый блестящий след. Гарри моргнул, глядя на крохотное существо, а потом вдруг услышал гневный оклик

Дадли скомкал письмо и швырнул им в голову Гарри. Окрик повторился, ближе и куда злее. Зашаркали подошвы кроссовок по асфальту, когда мальчишки нехотя, но все быстрее двинули прочь. Удивительно, что ушли, а не стали нарываться на еще большие неприятности. Как в передаче о диких животных, когда стая волков неохотно, но торопливо отступила, напуганная большим рогатым оленем. Сила была на их стороне, но олень был большой и прорывался сквозь лес со страшным треском. Так и теперь: голос в раскаленном воздухе звучал треском, грохотом пороховых взрывов, потусторонним шипением из сбитой радиоволны.

Гарри знал этот голос очень хорошо, только вот не мог поверить своим ушам.

Он медленно, с кряхтением сел, наблюдая, как Северус торопливо шагает к нему. Еще немного, и, казалось, Северус побежит, но этого не случилось. Чем ближе он подходил, тем сильнее замедлял шаг, и лицо его сделалось бесстрастным. Гарри вытер кровь под носом.

— Какого черта ты здесь делаешь? — спросил он, широко ухмыляясь. Помедлив, Северус опустился на дорогу рядом с ним.

— У тебя очки сломались, — заметил он. Гарри радостно пожал плечами.

— Ну и хрен с ними.

— Ты все время был вне зоны доступа.

— Дядя забрал мой телефон. Наверное, выключил и сунул куда-нибудь в шкаф.

— Забрал телефон? — Северус высоко поднял брови. — Что это, колония строго режима?

Из ноздри потекла новая струйка крови, и Гарри громко шмыгнул.

— Ну, вроде того.

Северус внезапно достал из кармана своих узких черных брюк белоснежный платок. Вот это точно было как в кино. Будто он был каким-нибудь наследным принцем или аристократом. О том, что платок в принципе может быть и у не-аристократа, Гарри мысли не допускал. Он прижал клочок накрахмаленной ткани к носу, издав слабый болезненный стон.

— За что они тебя так? — спросил Северус, изо всех сил стараясь не выражать сочувствие. Гарри пожал плечами, отняв платок от лица и наблюдая на нем алые разводы.

— Так что ты тут делаешь? — повторил он тупо. Северус раздраженно поджал губы.

— Ты ведь не соизволил ответить ни на одно из моих сообщений, просто исчез почти на целый месяц, не подавал никаких признаков жизни, вероятно, был слишком занят, чтобы усмирить мою паранойю и сообщить, что ты в порядке.

— Похоже, что я в порядке? — огрызнулся Гарри. Очки сидели на нем криво, безнадежно погнутые. Северус смерил его долгим взглядом.

— Не похоже, — наконец тихо признал он. Протянул Гарри руку, помогая встать. — Пойдем, заберем твои вещи.

— Что?

— Не заставляй меня повторять.

И это был момент триумфа. Гарри долгие годы мечтал, что однажды кто-нибудь придет за ним и заберет из этого адового места — и пусть в первый раз удалось вырваться самостоятельно, во второй раз за ним отправился конвой из одного-единственного, но самого важного человека. Гарри сунул комок, бывший письмом, в один карман, а окровавленный платок в другой. Он пошел следом за Северусом, который держался просто изумительно. Он буквально пинком распахнул дверь дома на Тисовой улице, высоко задрав нос, оглядел тесную прихожую, и с гримасой отвращения сообщил, что в подобных условиях Гарри оставаться не может. Когда на шум из кухни выскочила Петунья Дурсль, Северус смерил ее своим особым, уничтожающим взглядом.

— Кто вы такой? — завопила она, переводя взгляд с Северуса на Гарри. — Что вы сделали с мальчишкой? Вы! Я сейчас позвоню в полицию, если вы не уберетесь из моего дома!

— Мы уберемся отсюда в самое ближайшее время, мадам, — процедил Северус. — Гарри, собери вещи, живо, — велел он. Петунья вытаращила глаза.

Гарри юркнул в чулан, суматошно бросая вещи в сумку. Его учебники, одежда — он упаковал все как попало. Искать телефон не было никакого желания. Сердце суматошно колотилось. Гарри не мог прекратить ухмыляться, хотя все тело ужасно болело, а левый глаз стал заплывать.

Когда он выскочил обратно в прихожую, Северус смерил его недоуменным взглядом.

— Ты что, жил в чулане? — спросил он.

— Мы уходим или как? — буркнул Гарри, схватив его за руку. Назло Петунье он переплел пальцы с пальцами Северуса. Холодные и сильные, они чуть дрогнули, но руку Северус отнимать не стал. Они так и пошли по улице — взявшись за руки. Гарри волочил за собой плохо застегнутую сумку, из которой торчал рукав старой кофты. Он был так счастлив, что едва различал перед собой дорогу. Из окошка за ними наблюдала старуха Фигг — Гарри помахал ей, и она тут же скрылась за шторкой.

У Гарри было отчетливое ощущение, что он сюда больше никогда не вернется. И это было прекрасное чувство.

13.  
Все должно было пойти прахом рано или поздно; потому что хорошее не длится вечно, потому что Северус знал свой характер и свое везение, потому что в сказки об исцеляющей силе любви верят только сентиментальные старые идиоты.

Началось с того, что Люциус соизволил выйти на связь. Северус практически позабыл, как его сиятельный менеджер выглядит — оказалось, что, когда их не связывал бизнес, общих тем осталось не так уж много. Они практически всю жизнь провели вместе, сначала в академии, затем во время турне и гастролей, в соседних номерах отеля, на одном сидении машины, в креслах, расположенных через проход, путешествуя бизнес-классом… В тесных гримерках, в пустых фотостудиях, за кулисами, перед концертным залом, шагая через толпу репортеров. В горе и радости, но преимущественно в радости. Как же случилось, что протянув в прекрасном обществе друг друга больше десяти лет, они оказались абсолютно неспособны стать друзьями?

— Слышал, ты завел себе комнатную собачку, — заявил Люциус, устраиваясь в глубоком кресле. Он ,был сейчас в своем французском коттедже. Северус легко мог представить, как тот ходит по огромным просторным комнатам в каком-нибудь шелковом халате, с белыми длинными волосами, струящимися по спине. Все кругом должно быть непременно белоснежным, современным, дизайнерским. Огромные створчатые окна без занавесок, вид на какой-нибудь зеленый парк.

— Говорят, твой новый любовник младше моего сына. — Воспитание не позволяло Люциусу приступить сразу к делу, поэтому он был вынужден провести минут пять, изображая светскую беседу. Смесь колкостей и провокаций с завуалированной лестью. У Северуса не было на это времени. Его возмутительно молодой любовник ждал помощи в гостиной. Они собирались вместе проштудировать учебники, чтобы Гарри, эта лохматая бестолочь, мог претендовать на стипендию хотя бы в следующем семестре. Они даже трахались, обложившись учебниками и конспектами, сминая страницы, роняя карандаши, словно в какой-то извращенной школьной версии порно — Северус обнаруживал чернильные пятна у себя на спине, на простынях, всюду. Вот они, преимущества и недостатки молодых любовников.

— Как Драко, кстати? Я слышал, он сбежал из дома. — Северус закрыл дверь кабинета и плюхнулся на скрипучий стул, угрюмо глядя в камеру ноутбука. — Ты хочешь мне что-то сказать по поводу моих финансов?

Люциус занимался бумагами, прибылью, маркетингом и всем, чем угодно. Северус прилично платил ему, чтобы вообще не забивать этим голову. Когда-то Люциус сам собирался блистать на сцене, но оказалось, от него куда больше пользы за кулисами. Он был талантлив, но этот талант никоим образом не относился к искусству, разве что к искусству накопления и преумножения богатств.

— Знаешь, что бывает с грядками, если их не поливать? — Люциус стерпел презрительную гримасу Северуса, не моргнув глазом. — Всходы чахнут. На твоей грядке скоро все засохнет, Северус.

— Садовые метафоры… чем я это заслужил, — пробормотал Северус, схватившись за голову. — Просто скажи, чего ты от меня хочешь.

— Чего ты хочешь, Северус? — вкрадчиво произнес Люциус. — Думаю, вопрос надо ставить именно так. Хочешь ли ты жить безбедно в своем прекрасном доме, сорить деньгами на такси и рестораны, тратить деньги на своего молодого любовника? Потому что если так, то пора призадуматься.

— Я могу протянуть до старости на одних только отчислениях за старые записи, — возразил Северус резонно.

— Ты переоцениваешь свою популярность, мой дорогой друг, — с фальшивым сочувствием сообщил Люциус. — Люди стали забывать тебя. Есть верные фанаты, чокнутые поклонники, которые будут покупать твои пластинки и фотографии с автографами еще лет десять, скажем, но речь идет о единицах. И этого тебе не хватит, чтобы бездельничать. Сейчас на слуху другие имена, другие лица на обложках, а ты — уже пройденная история.

— Вот почему мне так нравится с тобой беседовать, Люциус, — усмехнулся Северус. — Всегда знаешь, как сделать приятное.

Люциус наклонился к своему экрану, серьезно глядя на Северуса.

— Ты больше не поешь, — жестко сказал он. — И никогда не сможешь петь. А значит, надо использовать те ресурсы, которые у нас имеются.

Северус почувствовал, как ухмылка на его губах стала кривой. Он сцепил руки под столом, крепко переплетя пальцы.

— Давно подумывал над тем, чтобы стать моделью, — заявил он насмешливо, но Люциус нетерпеливо отмахнулся от его слов. Он спешил поделиться идеей. Его глаза опасно, лукаво блестели, это значило, что идея есть. У Люциуса всегда была тысяча хитрых трюков, как извлечь выгоду — раз он оставил Северуса в покое так надолго, значит, он был серьезно занят своими семейными проблемами. Но теперь, похоже, пришло время им двоим возвращаться в строй. По крайней мере, так считал Люциус. Он сказал, приглушенным, заговорщическим тоном:

— Мы должны использовать твою историю.

— Мою историю? — переспросил Северус, выгнув бровь.

— Страдания надо превращать в золото, иначе в них нет никакого смысла.

По мнению Люциуса, все, что угодно, требовалось немедленно превратить в золото. И чаще всего ему это удавалось. Мидас наших дней.

— Пора людям узнать, отчего ты исчез со сцены. В подробностях, а не так, не слухи, просочившиеся в интернет… нам требуется полноценная История. История нападения, жестокого преступления, заговора, возможно. Публике это нравится. Я уже договорился о подробном интервью — не самое известное издание, но эти ребята обещали поместить заголовок на обложку, уже неплохо, учитывая твое долгое молчание.

Люциус взметнул руку к лицу, барабаня по тонким губам.

— Молчание! Мы можем поиграть словами. Представить тебя, как молчащего исполнителя. Сделать что-нибудь вроде турне-ретроспективы. Будешь стоять на сцене, сам ни звука, пустим твои ранние выступления, те, которые публика любит.

— Иными словами, предлагаешь мне стать посмешищем, — резюмировал Северус бесцветно. Люциус смерил его сердитым взглядом.

— Предлагаю тебе заняться делами, наконец. Если мы очень постараемся, то есть даже шанс снять фильм по мотивам твоей биографии. Жестокость хорошо продается, загадки и тайны только подхлестывают интерес, люди захотят увидеть своими глазами, что с тобой произошло. Я создал опрос на твоем сайте, и да, многие готовы были бы купить билеты. Мы поищем продюсеров, сами немного вложимся…

— У меня есть сайт?

— Ты слышишь меня вообще?

— Да. — Северус откинулся на спинку кресла, глядя на Люциуса из-под опущенных ресниц. — Да, — сипло выдавил он. — К сожалению, слышу отчетливо.

— И что скажешь?

— Тебе лучше поискать другого протеже.

Люди хотели знать его историю? Вот уж вряд ли. Не было никакой истории. Северус возвращался к той ночи мыслями снова и снова. Порой ему казалось, что все произошедшее было сплошным клубком случайностей, несправедливых, нелепых. Иногда он был уверен, что этот момент был неизбежен, словно свершившееся пророчество.

Случилось все банально, быстро и буднично. Северус вышел из машины и обогнул ее, собираясь зайти в дом. Он увидел метнувшегося к нему человека и решил в одну секунду, что это поклонник, который желает сфотографироваться, что-нибудь в этом духе, мало ли таких привязчивых типов. Он не испугался, не насторожился, не допустил даже мысли, что это враг. Что кто-то мог желать ему зла, даже смерти. Безусловно, этот человек хотел его убить — удар был сильным и широким, раскроил Северусу горло, выплеснул кровь алой, густой волной. После таких ранений не выживают. То, что он смог зацепиться за ускользающее сознание, то, что его реанимировали, вернули с того света, было сплошной удачей. То, что он лишился голоса — трагическим, ироничным совпадением.

Северус помнит, как лежал на блестящем от влаги асфальте, помнит, как пульсировало горло, и хотелось вдохнуть, и хотелось кашлять, и страшно было от соленого вкуса, заполнившего рот. Кровь испачкала его зубы и текла по языку, обжигала подбородок, впитывалась в пальто, растекалась по асфальту. Северус медленно, словно под водой, подтянул руку к шее и закрыл ладонью этот алый источник. Кровь потекла между его пальцев. Он хотел позвать на помощь, но не сумел. Забыл, как это правильно произносится.

И позже полицейские допрашивали его снова и снова. Что это был за человек? Высокий или низкий? Мужчина или женщина? Куда он побежал, откуда появился? Вы его знаете? Вы его узнали? Есть ли у вас догадки? Северус даже лица не разглядел. Он не запоминал всех этих людей, что мчались к нему через улицу, чтобы взять автограф или сказать что-нибудь лестное. Он не смотрел по сторонам лишний раз.

Все случилось так быстро и просто, что Северус мог предложить Люциусу снять разве что короткометражку по мотивам.

Нож потом нашли, кстати говоря. Брошенный на обочину. Обыкновенный кухонный ножик с короткой, пластмассовой ручкой, из дешевых. Перепачкан кровью, въевшейся в рукоятку темными пятнами. Отпечатков на нем не обнаружили — преступник был в перчатках. Он планировал, продумывал. Носил этот нож с собой, чтобы сделать удар. Нож нашли, а преступника — нет.

Северус даже узнавал, может ли он забрать себе это орудие, но получил отказ. Было бы поучительно, почти упоительно держать этот уродливый ножик дома, сжимать в пальцах, подносить к шее… но вещественные доказательства на сувениры не раздают.

— Ты где-то витаешь, — обвинил его Гарри, отвлекая от размышлений. Они сидели на диване, прижимаясь друг к другу боками, и Гарри держал в руках тетрадку, а Северус — чашку с остывшим кислым кофе.

— Я думал о том, что мне нужна работа, — неожиданно для самого себя заявил Северус. — Что-нибудь простое, для людей без особых талантов и знаний.

— У тебя куча талантов, — возразил Гарри, заглядывая Северусу в глаза. Тот ухмыльнулся.

— Я знаю, что мой минет очень хорош, но занятие проституцией приберегу как запасной план.

— Ты еще очень хорошо язвишь, — серьезно возразил Гарри. — Уверен, за это должны платить деньги.

— Просто безумие, но я не получил еще ни цента. — Северус обхватил чашку двумя руками, заглядывая внутрь, в глянцевую черную поверхность, в которой отразился искаженный огромный нос. — Всю свою жизнь я занимался только одним делом и не умею ничего другого. Теперь я не умею вообще ничего.

Гарри отвел глаза. Северус не сомневался, что мальчишка уже выяснил о нем все, что хотел, и прочитал все дикие сплетни, и проглядел фотографии, и все остальное. В наше время сложно оставаться загадкой для партнера, особенно когда ты медийная персона, ну, или был ею. Они никогда это не обсуждали, потому что Северус не видел в этом особого смысла. Он чувствовал некоторую недосказанность, но не имел в себе сил и внутренних ресурсов, чтобы обсуждать с Гарри свою карьеру. Видимо, даже Гарри, обладающий чуткостью и тактом полена в камине, смог это осознать, потому что тоже никогда не заводил подобных разговоров.

И вот это случилось. Они признали слона в гостиной.

Гарри поерзал на диване, принимая позу поудобней. Он подогнул под себя одну ногу, пошевелил пальцами, скрытыми пушистым желтым носком. Поглядел в сторону, аккуратно подбирая слова. Северус не сомневался, что не услышит ничего разумного.

— Ты… скучаешь по этому? — спросил наконец Гарри. Ох, ну, точно. Не стоило ждать от него дельных советов, только сантиментальные расспросы. Северус отхлебнул кофе и скривился.

— Я думаю, я бы умер без музыки, — заявил Гарри в наступившем молчании. Он шел по минному полю, подпрыгивая буквально на каждой мине, и смотрел в пустой камин, абсолютно не замечая, как замкнулся Северус. — Если бы я, например, вдруг оглох. Да я бы свихнулся! Для меня то, что я делаю, что-то типа смысла жизни, понимаешь?

— Что-то типа, — пробормотал Северус себе под нос. — Как не понять?

— Я просто спросил, — поскучнел Гарри. — Вот и все.

— Ну, я никогда не был романтиком вроде тебя, — отрезал Северус. — И сохранил здравый рассудок, как видишь, несмотря на все чудовищные лишения. — Он произнес это самым едким своим тоном, хотя интонации стирались из-за того, как звучал его голос. Было от чего лишиться разума. От бесконечной боли, которую причиняло каждое чертово слово, каждый возглас в темноте. От кошмарных снов, где из его рта вырывались змеи, раздирая кожу и плоть в клочья. Или от не менее кошмарных снов, где он выходил на сцену и пытался петь, и кровь сочилась между его зубов, вылетала розовыми брызгами, прямо в луч прожектора, и он просыпался, кашляя. Он мог бы чокнуться от скуки, от разочарования, от ужаса перед серой жизнью и беспомощностью, которую сулила ему травма. От того, как страшно и уродливо звучал, не узнавая самого себя. Всякий раз, когда он открывал рот, словно мерзкий, израненный карлик говорил изнутри его тела.

Этот карлик заставлял его произносить злые, грубые вещи. Шевелил его губами, словно кукла, поработившая чревовещателя.

— Знаешь, частый секс и болтливые партнеры помогают скрасить пустое существование без музыки и выступлений, — сказал этот карлик насмешливо. — Лекарство что надо. Правда, и это приедается со временем.

Гарри смерил его долгим взглядом, затем слез с дивана и ушел в спальню. Какое-то время он не показывался. «Собирает вещи?» — предположил Северус. Шмотки Гарри были раскиданы буквально повсюду. Дом превратился в свинарник. Удивительно, как из крохотной спортивной сумки Гарри умудрялся извлекать столько хаоса. Словно из ящика пандоры, потертого, на двух молниях.

Вернувшись в гостиную, Гарри кинул что-то Северусу на коленки. Это был СD-диск, блестящий серебряный диск в прозрачной коробочке.

— Ну и? — Северус небрежно открыл коробочку.

— Послушай, — велел Гарри сквозь зубы. — Это что-то вроде подарка.

— Твое бесценное творчество?

Гарри снял куртку с вешалки.

— Нет. Твое, — бросил он через плечо и ушел.

«Сумка осталась, он вернется», — подумал Северус, запрещая себе хоть как-то это переживать. Он включил стереосистему, и из колонок раздался его голос. Словно эхо из прошлого, словно пощечина. Северус не слушал старые выступления. Он почти забыл, как это звучало. Он никогда не подозревал, что это звучало… так.

Закрыв глаза, сжавшись в кресле, в полной темноте Северус слушал. Он не помнил этой арии — она была неправильной, раздробленной, искаженной, словно с поврежденной пластинки. Северус не сразу понял, что это фрагменты из разных концертов. Франкенштейн, труп, слепленный из его былой славы.

Феникс, восставший из горстки пепла.

14.  
Родители Гермионы были дантистами. Гарри неловко себя чувствовал, когда заходил к ним в ванную. Кажется, у них было три вида одной только зубной нити. На завтрак было яйцо вкрутую, половинка грейпфрута и овсянка. Овсянка! Что за стереотипы.

Дом был чистенький и просторный. Гермиона почти все время беспокоилась, комфортно ли ему. Гарри пытался понять, с чего она так добра. Интересно, что именно ей рассказал Рон? Дружище буквально спас Гарри, когда тот оказался на улице. Гарри знал, что поступает по-детски, неразумно, но ничего не мог поделать. Слова Северуса задели его сильнее, чем что бы то ни было прежде. Северус много раз причинял ему боль своим мерзким нравом, но Гарри учился не принимать его слова близко к сердцу. И у него хорошо получалось до поры до времени… просто в тот вечер Гарри не был готов к удару, и потому не смог никак себя защитить.

Он не хотел больше себя защищать. Не хотел нуждаться в этом, когда сидит на диване со своим любовником. Разве он так уж много просит?

Гарри не собирался возвращаться в тот дом. Он оставил там почти все свои вещи, но не мог набраться смелости, чтобы зайти за ними. Гермиона вызвалась сделать это за него. Кажется, она была взбудоражена всеми этими драмами, будто из сериала. Она хотела обсуждать с Гарри его «чувства», лежа на соседних кроватях в просторной гостевой спальне. Наверное, каждая девочка мечтает о гее-подружке. Гарри был довольно нетипичным геем-подружкой. Слишком уж угрюмый. Он впал в классическую мужскую Хандру Разбитого Сердца, как окрестил это Симус Финниган. Прекратил бриться и ел сухую еду из пакетов (опустошал шкафчики мистера и миссис Грейнджер, когда они были на работе). Много курил, спрятавшись за углом дома. Спал до полудня или просто лежал, свернувшись калачиком под одеялом. Впрочем, Северус то же самое поведение окрестил бы классическим бездельем.

Плевать. Пошел он, и все его болтливые любовники, которые быстро приедаются. Пошел он, умник чертов. Пошел он.

Мистер и миссис Грейнджер, должно быть, были в шоке от такого гостя. Вряд ли Гермиона успела как следует подготовить почву. По крайней мере, они должны были знать, что Гарри не собирается забираться к Гермионе под одеяло, даже если они ночуют в одной спальне. Не то что бы они как-то заметно переживали. Возможно, они были из тех прогрессивных родителей. Или просто знали, что Гермиона слишком умна, чтобы связаться с подобным неудачником.

Щетина прорастала из его лица какими-то клочками, делая его отражение особенно нелепым.

Гарри остервенело чистил зубы и пользовался нитью, чтобы втереться в доверие к Грейнджерам. Ему нравился этот дом, и девчачья спальня с кроликами на обоях, и Гермиона, и тихие семейные ужины. Он никогда прежде не был участником семейных ужинов. Не гостил у друзей с ночевкой. У него прежде не было поводов для зависти, а теперь он глядел на маму и папу самой умной девчонки с курса и думал о том, как бы сложилась жизнь, будь это его родители. Стал бы он другим? Стал бы он лучше? Более нормальным? Не завалил бы экзамены, должно быть, и не связывался бы с бессердечными мужчинами. Уж точно, у него были бы зубы что надо.

Его родители оставили его, когда он был младенцем. Оставили у Дурслей — уже это говорило о них достаточно. Они приехали погостить («Без предупреждения», — всегда добавляла Петунья многозначительно) с малышом в переносной колыбели, напросились на ночевку, а ранним утром исчезли как туман, оставив переносную колыбель со спящим младенцем в ней. Словно лишний груз, словно балласт, сброшенный с воздушного шара. Петунья не имела ни малейшего представления, где теперь может быть ее непутевая сестрица и ее тупой муженек. Где угодно. В тридцати футах под землей или на вершине Килиманджаро. На соседней улице или на другом континенте. Да имело ли это вообще хоть какое-то значение?

Было бы куда более утешительным думать, что родителям пришлось оставить его из-за ужасной опасности или трагического случая. Но Гарри никогда не забывал, как оно обстояло на самом деле.

Он был никчемным, неправильным мальчишкой, маленьким уродцем. Он быстро приедался к людям. Сначала он привязывался, потом надоедал.

А потом его оставляли.

Старая история.

— Тебе нужно что-нибудь? — жалостливо спрашивала Гермиона, стоя в дверях гостевой спальни. Гарри глядел в одну точку, лежа на животе.

— Если у тебя нет машины времени, то просто оставь меня в покое, — просил он тускло.

И Гермиона уходила на цыпочках, прикрывая дверь.

15.  
— Считаешь, что это забавно? — прорычал Северус, выволакивая Гарри из автобуса. Он поджидал его на остановке неподалеку от дома Гермионы. Удивительно, как ему удавалось всегда отыскать Гарри — словно внутри у него был встроен компас, ведущий по верному пути.

На самом деле, не так уж сложно навести справки.

Куда сложнее сломить собственную гордыню. Но в этот раз Северусу помог случай. И еще немного — слепая ярость. И полчища репортеров.

— Ты думаешь, что имел хоть какое-то право делать это? — Северус тряс мальчишку за шкирку, едва не отрывая от земли. Гарри ошалело отбивался, пытаясь понять, что вообще происходит. — Надеюсь, у тебя хватило ума хотя бы денег за это потребовать! Или ты с самого начала планировал на мне заработать, поганец?

— Отвали! — Резкий толчок заставил Северуса прикусить язык. Он отступил, Гарри тяжело уставился на него, упрямо наклонив голову и тяжело дыша. Он раскраснелся, разозлился и был готов к драке. И выглядело это… ох, слишком уж привлекательно. — Да что с тобой не так! Почему ты на меня накинулся?

— Почему ты выбросил в сеть эту гребаную запись? — рявкнул в ответ Северус. — Тебе знакомо такое понятие, как авторское право? Я ведь уничтожу тебя, если захочу подать в суд.

— Я не знаю, о чем ты говоришь! — заорал Гарри так громко и злобно, что с дерева неподалеку слетела стайка воробьев. — Почему бы тебе хоть раз не выбрать кого-нибудь другого, кого ты будешь третировать?! Или я твой любимый мальчик для битья?

— И ты хочешь, чтобы я поверил, будто ты не имеешь к этому отношения? — спросил Северус, сложив на груди руки. Гарри запустил руки в волосы, сделал глубокий вдох.

— Ты о моем подарке? Запись была у тебя. У меня нет копий. Кто-то разместил ее в интернете?

— Кто-то. — Северус сощурился, недоверчиво глядя на Гарри. — Да, кто-то сделал это. И теперь меня одолевают журналисты.

— Вот бедняга, — холодно пробормотал Гарри. — Тяжело, наверное, быть таким знаменитым.

— Тяжело быть таким кретином, — процедил Северус. Гарри собирался было огрызнуться, но Северус взмахнул рукой, прерывая его. — Я имел в виду себя. Я полный кретин.

— О, — Гарри поднял брови. — Да. Рад, что ты понял.

— Я дал послушать Люпину. Я чертов идиот. — Северус покачал головой, вспоминая. — Ну надо же.

Люпин явился обрабатывать его, очевидно, Люциус как следует потрудился, расписывая чудесные перспективы. И у Ремуса хорошо получалось. Лучше, чем у Люциуса. Он был в меру сочувственным, в меру дружелюбным, заметил, что Северус не в духе — даже больше, чем обычно.

— Как насчет Гарри? — спросил он, пока Тедди пытался подключить игровую приставку к телевизору. Северус даже не знал, что у него есть игровая приставка. К счастью, ведь если бы знал и пользовался — Гарри проводил бы перед телевизором все дни, забросив учебники. Конечно, будь Гарри здесь. Он ведь гордо удалился и теперь показательно обижался где-то в другом месте, у кого-нибудь из приятелей, должно быть. Если не нашел себе еще нового бойфренда, с квартирой побольше.

— Дядю Северуса снова бросили, — заметил Тедди, склонившись над комком проводов. Его макушка была ярко-синей, а отросшие волосы — блекло-голубыми. Ремус был на удивление терпимым отцом. Или бесхребетным.

— Меня не бросили, — сердито возразил Северус. — И что еще значит это «снова»?!

Северус не был готов к тому, что Гарри уйдет — он был вспыльчивым мальчиком, но всегда быстро отходил. Что же в этот раз случилось такого ужасного? Переполнилась чаша терпения или Северус задел болевую точку? О, он был мастером в этом.

Северус не был готов к тому, что так тяжело воспримет уход Гарри.

— Он был таким приятным, — огорчился Ремус. — И как ты умудряешься отпугивать буквально всех хороших людей вокруг себя?

— Удивительно, что ты все еще торчишь здесь, мозолишь мне глаза своей унылой физиономией, — заметил Северус еле слышно. Люпин насмешливо изогнул губы.

— Может, я не такой уж хороший.

Вот уж точно. Северус не ожидал предательства с этой стороны. Люпин, должно быть, отчаянно нуждается в деньгах. Люциус наверняка тоже имел к этому отношение. Они оба спелись, за его, Северуса, спиной. И чего еще было от них ожидать… но какой же кретин! Черт дернул его поставить запись Ремусу. Что он хотел услышать? Что это неинтересно, нелепо, не заслуживает внимания?

— Как он это сделал? — Ремус приник к колонкам. — Будто бы ты вернулся. Будто бы твой голос… ну, ты понял.

— Я его не просил об этом, — отрезал Северус, обхватив себя руками. — Он лезет не в свое дело.

— Он делает это очень талантливо, — сказал Ремус. Должно быть, вынул диск, когда Северус ушел на кухню. Северус пожалел, что рассказал о записи в тот же миг, как только слова слетели с его языка, но после испытывал некоторое облегчение. Пока не обнаружил в интернете шокирующее известие: «всемирно известный оперный певец Северус Снейп возвращается после долгого молчания с новым альбомом!».

Северус не был готов ни к чему подобному. Но в глубине души он был обрадовался возможности, ухватился за шанс увидеть мальчишку, предъявить ему собственную обиду, которая покрыла бы обиду Гарри, словно карта с большим значением. Как он мог не свести концы с концами, как мог не догадаться, кто настоящий виновник? Теперь выставил себя полным дураком. Стоял на этой заплеванной, продуваемой всеми ветрами остановке, едва не затеяв драку с мальчишкой, студентом, его (бывшим?) любовником. Люциус прав: он не был способен быть с кем-то в отношениях. Любовь для него всегда была войной, схваткой. Он рвался в бой, размахивал мечом, и если поблизости не было никаких врагов, препятствий и опасностей, ранил того, кто рядом. Ранил того, кого любил.

Люциус был прав, а Альбус — нет.

Северус не желал больше никого слушать.

— Пойдем домой, — попросил он. Гарри сунул руки в карманы, нахохлившись.

— До следующего раза?

— Я не могу обещать, что стану хоть малость добрее, — признался Северус куда-то себе в шарф.

— А я смиксовал новую запись, — невпопад сказал Гарри. — И, э-э-э, снова использовал твой голос.

— Очаровательно…

— Ну, подай на меня в суд. Ты меня вдохновляешь.

— Преступление на почве идиотизма… — Северус протянул руку и коснулся щеки Гарри. — Что с твоим лицом? Это должно изображать бороду?..

— Я понял, что ты не можешь стать добрее, — сердито ответил Гарри, перехватив замерзшую руку Северуса. — Но ты мог бы хотя бы попытаться.

Пришел автобус, и Северус повторил неуверенно:

— Пойдем домой?

Гарри кивнул.

16.  
Северус спал, распластавшись на спине. Его лицо было повернуто к Гарри, длинные темные ресницы бросали тени на впалые щеки, рот был приоткрыт, влажно блестели зубы. Он бесшумно и глубоко дышал. Его левая нога под одеялом касалась ноги Гарри. Ступня была просто ледяная.

Гарри глядел на его лицо, подсвеченное голубым экранчиком плеера. Огромные наушники отсекали все посторонние звуки. Гарри выбрал дорожку и запустил — первые пару секунд не было слышно ничего, затем плеск аплодисментов, который становился все громче, пока не поглотил все, а затем резко стих — и после раздалось глубокое, печальное пение. Северус исполнял одну из лучших его партий. Его голос был глубоким, бархатным, завораживающим. Мистическим. Абсолютно гипнотическим. И поверх него, словно скретчинг, словно звук поцарапанной пластинки, звучал новый голос Северуса, повторяющий итальянские слова из арии. Он прорывался сквозь запись, проступал на ней, делал ее особенной.

Делал ее совершенной.

Гарри закрыл глаза, качая головой в такт музыке.

И обхватил ногами ледяную ступню Северуса, согревая под одеялом.


End file.
